The Ice Girl
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Rukia memiliki kekuatan yang membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang sekitarnya. Akhirnya dia masuk ke sebuah akademi dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang seenaknya. Ga pinter bikin summary, tapi coba aja baca dan minta reviewnya ya


Hei! Aku baru di fandom ini, hehe. Aku dateng dengan fic Ichiruki, pairing favorit aku—gaadayangnanya – . Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari X-Men dan Hellboy, walaupun ga ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita dua film itu. Karena baru, mohon dibimbing ya^^ dan Enjoy this story^^

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance *mungkin, ga ngerti*

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, ancur, typo, belum siap nerima flame. Don't like don't read, kritik dan saran di halalkan (asal membangun ya)

**Rukia POV**

Hei, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Anak dari Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki. Anak yang selalu dijauhi oleh orang-orang sekitarku. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menjauhiku. Mereka bilang jika berdekatan denganku, mereka merasa kedinginan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dariku, Ayah dan Ibuku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Setiap kali aku bertanya pada mereka, mereka akan selalu bilang "Suatu saat kau pasti tahu" karena itu aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi pada mereka. Sekarang umurku 16 tahun, orang tuaku bilang aku akan tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya saat aku berumur 17 tahun. Berarti itu tinggal satu bulan lagi. Aku bersekolah di Karakura High School, dan seperti kataku tadi. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha baik pada mereka. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mau berdekatan denganku, bahkan dari radius dua meter. Mereka selalu bilang aku tidak normal, aku gila, dan kata-kata lain yang tidak ingin kudengar. Aku sering menyalahkan takdir, kenapa aku harus terlahir seperti ini? Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Beberapa bulan lagi aku pasti akan tahu siapa sebenarnya aku ini dan ada apa denganku.

"Hei orang tidak normal!" aku mendengar ada yang berteriak padaku saat aku sedang berjalan di taman sekolah. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Rupanya orang itu Kira.

"Ada apa Kira?" tanyaku baik-baik. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak. Dia pasti akan mengejekku.

"Heh, kau orang tidak normal! Seharusnya kau tidak ada disini! Bahkan seharusnya kau tidak lahir ke dunia ini." Ucapnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Aku hanya menghela napas. Ini belum seberapa, biasanya dia dan teman-temannya akan melempariku dengan batu sampai wajahku berdarah. Aku hanya bisa lari dari mereka.

Aku menghela napas. "Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan. Lebih baik aku pergi,"

"Apa? Sombong sekali kau!" teriaknya murka. Dia lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan mencekik leherku. "Orang tidak normal sepertimu tidak pantas melawanku!" teriaknya. Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram leherku.

"Le-lepaskan," ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Dia malah menyeringai.

"Oh, kau tidak berdaya ya." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Kudengar semua murid yang ada di taman tertawa sambil menatapku dengan tatapan rasakan-itu-anak-tak-normal.

"Kumohon, lepas-kan." Ucapku lagi, kali ini aku mencengkram tangannya yang mencekik leherku. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tangannya dari leherku, matanya terbelalak. Aku mengatur napasku, kulihat orang-orang di sekelilingku juga terbelalak. Ada apa ini? Orang-orang mulai berjalan mundur, menjauhiku, Kira pun sama. Aku mengerutkan alis heran, tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku dingin. Aku menatap tanganku, memutih. Lalu aku menatap Kira dan yang lainnya.

"Tolong aku," ucapku sambil berjalan maju. Tapi mereka semua malah mundur. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku semakin dingin, sekelilingku juga jadi membeku. Ada apa ini? Selanjutnya yang kutahu terjadi ledakan besar dan... gelap.

.

.

.

"Ngg..." aku melenguh dan membuka mataku. Putih, hanya itu yang bisa kulihat. Apa aku ada di surga? Sudahlah, tidak buruk juga kalau aku mati. Jadi aku tidak perlu mendengar ejekan mereka lagi.

"Kau sudah sadar, Rukia?" tanya seseorang. Inikan suara Ibu. Aku menengok ke sebelah kananku. Ada Ibu disana, rupanya aku belum mati.

"Aku ada dimana bu?" tanyaku.

"Kau ada dikamarmu," jawab Ibu. Aku semakin menjelikan mataku, memang benar aku sedang ada di kamarku dan tidur di tempat tidurku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan di sekolah,"

"Kenapa bisa?" ucapku menuntut jawaban lebih.

"Kau, kau jatuh dari tangga." Ucap Ibu sambil tersenyum. Aku terdiam, sudah cukup! Aku benci dibohongi. Mana mungkin aku jatuh dari tangga.

"Cukup Ibu! Jangan bohongi aku lagi. Aku sudah besar, umurku hampir 17 tahun. Aku berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!" teriakku marah. Raut wajah Ibu berubah menjadi sedih. Tiba-tiba Ayah masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam, sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Ayah lagi. Kenapa? Aku hanya butuh kejujuran.

"Sudah hampir 17 tahun aku terus percaya dengan kata-kata Ayah dan Ibu. Aku percaya walaupun aku tahu itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, sekarang aku sudah besar. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, itu saja." Ucapku tanpa menatap Ayah dan Ibu. Kudengar Ibu mulai terisak pelan.

"Sepertinya kita harus memasukkannya lebih awal," ucap Ayah. Aku hanya melirik mereka, Ibu mengangguk di dalam pelukan Ayah. Memasukkanku kemana? Ke RSJ? Huh, bunuh saja aku sekalian!

"Kau istirahatlah, besok kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah." Ucap Ayah lalu pergi keluar kamarku bersama Ibu. Aku hanya diam, masih tidak menatap Ayah dan Ibu. Aku lelah, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku Tuhan?

**Normal POV**

Rukia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mulai merasa baikkan walaupun masih sedikit terasa nyeri di tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya kemarin. Seingatnya, badannya terasa dingin, lingkungan sekitarnya membeku, lalu terjadi ledakan besar dan semua menjadi gelap. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kira dan murid-murid yang ada di tempat kejadian tersebut. Tapi dengar-dengar, mereka semua masuk rumah sakit dan membeku, sebagian juga ada yang mati. Sekolahnya hancur tidak ada yang tersisa. Rukia merasa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Karena dia teman-temannya masuk rumah sakit, karena dia Karakura High School hancur berkeping-keping, dan karena dia juga teman-temannya mati.

Rukia menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia, cepat turun kebawah. Ada hal yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu sampaikan." Ucap Hisana dari luar kamar Rukia. Rukia menghapus air matanya dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar mandi—udah pake baju—.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah Ibu." Sapa Rukia setelah duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi," ucap Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Apa yang Ayah dan Ibu ingin sampaikan?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Makanlah dulu, nanti kita bicarakan." Ucap Byakuya dengan nada datar. Rukia hanya menuruti perintah Ayahnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Rukia menemui Ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Duduklah," suruh Byakuya. Rukia duduk di sofa sebelah Byakuya. "Ayah rasa sudah waktunya kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

Rukia terdiam, hal ini sudah lama dia nantikan. "Apa?"

"Kau, kau memiliki kekuatan yang diwariskan dari Ayah dan Ibu."

Rukia mengerutkan alis dan menatap heran Byakuya. "Kekuatan?"

"Dulu Ayah dan Ibu masuk ke sebuah akademi untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang kami miliki. Awalnya kami juga tidak mempunyai teman, semua orang menganggap kami aneh. Bahkan kakekmu pun menganggap Ayah begitu," ucap Byakuya. Rukia menjelikan pendengarannya.

"Ayah bertemu dengan anak-anak yang bernasib sama dengan Ayah. Mereka sendirian, tidak mempunyai teman. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka bisa berbaur dan mempunyai banyak teman di akademi tersebut. Ayah berteman dengan Aizen Sousuke dan Ukitake Juushiro, sekarang mereka menjadi guru di akademi tersebut. Dan Ayah rasa, sudah waktunya kau masuk ke akademi tersebut untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Di salah satu hutan dekat Kyoto." Ucap Hisana yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Bagaimana caranya aku kesana? Naik kereta?" tanya Rukia. Hisana tersenyum.

"Bukan, nanti akan ada orang yang menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu kesana." Ucap Hisana. Rukia mengangguk.

"Tapi, kekuatanku apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa yang kau rasakan kemarin?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dingin, kurasakan sekujur tubuhku mendingin. Sekelilingku juga sama," jawab Rukia.

"Berarti kekuatanmu adalah es. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, agar kau tidak melukai orang-orang disekitarmu." Ucap Byakuya sambil membaca koran. Rukia mengangguk.

"Kalau Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ayah mempunyai kekuatan berelement petir," ucap Byakuya.

"Kalau Ibu air." Ucap Hisana.

"Berarti kalian sangat cocok. Air dan petir akan sangat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan," ucap Rukia. Byakuya dan Hisana tersenyum. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, umur berapa Ayah dan Ibu masuk ke akademi itu?"

"Umur 12 tahun," jawab Byakuya.

"Dan lulus umur 18 tahun." Ucap Hisana. Rukia mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa kalian masuk saat umur 12 tahun, sedangkan aku 17?"

"Karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada akademi tersebut. Saat kami akan memasukkanmu saat kau berumur 12 tahun, Aizen melarang kami. Katanya orang yang mengacau tersebut sedang mencari anak yang mempunyai element es. Dan kami tahu kau mempunyai kekuatan berelement es, maka kami mengundur waktu kemasukanmu ke akademi tersebut."

"Oh, tapi kenapa orang tersebut mencari anak yang berkekuatan es?"

"Element es jarang sekali ditemukan di dunia ini. Dan element ini sangat kuat, siapapun yang mempunyai element ini dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya akan mencelakai banyak orang. Dan banyak juga orang-orang jahat yang menggunakan element ini untuk menguasai dunia atau orang yang hanya memanfaatkan seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan es untuk kejahatan."

"Oh, jam berapa orang yang menjemputku akan datang?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 4 sore," jawab Hisana.

"Baiklah, aku akan beres-beres dulu." Ucap Rukia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

TOK...TOK...TOK !

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Hisana berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ah, Ukitake. Selamat datang." Ucap Hisana dan mempersilahkan orang yang bernama Ukitake tersebut masuk kedalam. Laki-laki yang bernama Ukitake itu memakai tuxedo hitam dan berambut putih.

"Mana Byakuya?" tanya Ukitake.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, sebentar ya akan aku panggilkan." Hisana lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memanggil Byakuya.

"Apa kabar, Byakuya?" tanya Ukitake saat Byakuya sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja baik."

"Bagaimana kabar White Lotus Academy?"

"Baik, hanya saja sempat terjadi kericuhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau juga tahukan?"

"Ya. Hmm, begini. Aku ingin menitipkan anakku padamu, dia masih labil, belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya walaupun umurnya hampir 17 tahun."

"Tentu, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Rukia turun kebawah sambil menyeret koper besar dan tas gendong di bahunya.

"Rukia, kenalkan ini Ukitake Juushiro teman Ayah. Dan Ukitake kenalkan, dia Rukia Kuchiki anakku satu-satunya."

"Salam kenal, Ukitake-sensei." Ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ukitake hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap Rukia?" tanya Ukitake. Rukia mengangguk. "Kita berangkat sekarang saja kalau begitu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah Ayah, Ibu aku berangkat." Ucap Rukia. Hisana mulai menangis.

"Jaga dirimu, Rukia." Ucap Hisana.

"Ya, hati-hati disana." Ucap Byakuya. Rukia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pegangan." Suruh Ukitake ketika sudah berada di luar.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Pegangan padaku, kita akan berpindah tempat dari sini ke White Lotus Academy."

"A-apa? Whaaaaaaaa!" Rukia berteriak saat Ukitake mulai berpindah tempat. Dan hup...

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan yang besar. Rukia terdiam melihat bangunan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di White Lotus Academy," ucap Ukitake. Rukia masih terdiam, tidak menjawab dan mengikuti Ukitake yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam banyak sekali anak-anak muda yang sedang melatih kekuatannya. Ada yang berelement api, angin, air, petir dan lain-lain. Rukia sedang menunggu Aizen, guru yang akan mengetesnya dan memilihkan asrama untuknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari anak-anak perempuan di koridor tempat Rukia menunggu Aizen.

"Kyaa! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Kyaa! Aku mencintaimu!" begitulah teriakan mereka. Rukia merasa telinganya mulai mendengung.

"Hei, minggir kau!" suruh seseorang di depan Rukia. Rukia mendongak, menatap pemuda yang menyuruhnya minggir itu.

"Hn, jalan masih lebar. Kau bisa lewat sebelahku." Ucap Rukia dingin.

"Apa?" tanya orang itu sama dinginnya.

"Kau bisa lewat disebelahku, jadi aku tidak perlu minggir."

"Hn, kubilang minggir ya minggir." Ucap orang itu tidak mau kalah. Matanya menatap Rukia dingin, mata violet Rukia juga sama.

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku?" tanya Rukia.

"Hn, baiklah kau yang memaksa." Ucap orang tersebut sedikit mendesis. Tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya keluar api menyala-nyala. Semua orang yang ada di koridor wajahnya memucat kecuali Rukia, dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya walaupun sebenarnya dia juga takut.

Api ditubuh orang tersebut semakin besar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia dan tersemburlah api dari tangannya.

"Kyaa!" semua orang yang ada disana berteriak histeris. Mata violet Rukia terbelalak kaget, dia segera mengulurkan tangannya di depan tangan orang tersebut sambil menutup matanya dan...

***TBC***

Wkwkwkwkwk, akibat nonton X-Men sama Hellboy nih. Jadi aja buat fic gaje begini, hehe. Soal tangan itu, jadi tangan orang itu terarah kewajah Rukia nah kan jarak mereka cukup jauh. Yah sekitar satu meterlah, tangan Rukia juga terarah ke tangan orang yang nyemburin api itu dan otomatis tangannya Rukia dan orang itu berhadapan begitu. Bingung ya? Sama author juga – plakk –

Minta reviewnya ya :D


End file.
